


Sunny

by orphann_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, for like. battle scenes, i mean they're like out there sure, no one else is around though, not me, so is it public sex?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: Humiliation round for the Blus means the Reds get to exact some revenge. Sometimes murder. Sometimes not murder.
Relationships: Scout/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Scout/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh. this is a weird one. so, based on this: http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/316373#search=Team_Fortress_2 (WARNING: IT'S SMUT ART SO OBVS GRAPHIC. DON'T OPEN IN PUBLIC OR ANYTHING) and i saw it and it got stuck in my craw so i was like, okay i'll write a little simple thing. then this was 4500 words. 40% of which i swear is just build-up.  
> i know the pic is supposed to be red, blu, and purple scout, but here, i have 2 red scouts. i don't know how that works but uhh. they get 2 scouts cause i said so, helpfully called red 1 and red 2.  
> also couldn't tell if they were booty shorts or not in the pic but boy did i make them booty shorts!  
> (title from the boney m song cause its a bop)

It was the booty shorts that started it all. Of course, it’s hot out here. It’s fucking New Mexico. But you get used to it after a while, right? I mean, Pyro’s out here in a whole ass bodysuit constantly around fire and they’re fine.

Well, that the team knows of, anyway.

So it’s hot, but their outfits aren’t built for the heat, but for practicality with how they’re supposed to work. Or for style, if you listen to Spy brag about his clothes long enough. The point is, the booty shorts don’t have any practicality, right? They have to be chafing the enemy Scout’s thighs.

One of the Red Scouts says as much to the other Red Scout with a wince as they dash past each other- wearing their NORMAL pants- and the other nods, eyes glued to the Blu Scout’s legs, a lot more revealed than they usually are. They’re mid-battle, so it’s not like they can even stop and ask each other where on Earth Blu even got booty shorts. Like, they get the same clothes every shipment. Did he go into town? Teufort doesn’t sell booty shorts. They think.

The images of Blu rattle around in the two Red Scouts’ heads, distracting them as they run around, Red 1 running ahead of the last point capped to shoot at the Blus coming from the point before that, Red 2 chasing after the Blu Scout trying to cap the next point and shooting him dead with the help of their Soldier nearby.

They have about 15 minutes left in this round, the last round for the battle today, and Red is up by 2 points, so they’re fighting like hell to keep Blu from capping the last 3 points- or even 2 more, as they’d tie and they’re not getting paid to tie with the other team. Red 1 turns a corner to the point before the last one capped and gets caught by the Blu engie and his level 3 sentry. Red 2 can hear his dying scream and curses, before catching his own Spy and telling him about this development. The Red Spy nods, then disappears, presumably off to cause some damage to the enemy engineer.

Red 1 respawns with a fit of curses, dashing out of the respawn point to the point the Blus are trying to cap, dodging the enemy Medic/Heavy pair with a grin and going after the sliver of blue he just saw vanish behind a crate. He gets his bat out and swings wildly until he hears an “oof”, and something like a bone breaking, and now the Blu Spy is reappearing on the floor with a broken leg. Red 1 unloads his pistol clip into the other’s head just as Red 2 comes barreling by, grinning and landing a high-five with the other Scout as he runs to shoot at the enemy Pyro, now safe from Blu’s sentry nest, as Red 2 notes with some satisfaction the Blu engineer with a knife wound in his back and a sapped sentry in front of him.

Ten minutes left, comes the voice over the speaker. Red 1 has reached the point the Blus are trying to cap, dashing around in an over-excited circle, ready to take out any Blus he sees. It seems their Soldier and Demo are doing a good job at keeping Blus away from even the area with the point to be capped, so he’s getting fidgety until he spots their Heavy jogging by to get in on the action, a blue dot appearing on his forehead.

“Heavy, d-“ It’s too late. A shot rings out, and their Heavy slumps to the floor. Scowling, Red 1 grabs Red 2 as he dashes by, saying, “Can you watch the point?” before running towards the source of the shot. He knows it’s stupid to abandon the objective over a personal vendetta. He doesn’t care. He makes it to the Blu Sniper’s nest by dodging every other Blu headed the point’s way, barging in and bring his bat down on the Sniper’s arms, making him drop his sniper rifle. He knows the Aussie’s good in a tussle, so he whips out his shotgun before the other can get to his SMG- hurt arms notwithstanding- and takes quick care of him.

While he makes his way back to the point, he hears some panicked yells from whom he assumes is the other Red Scout. They were, in fact, from Red 2, who’s facing off against the Blu Soldier, ducking and dodging the rockets head his way but the blast from the impact they make on the surfaces next to him knocks him off his rhythm, and now he’s rolling in the dirt, reaching for his shotgun but he won’t get it in time the way the Blu Soldier is aiming the rocket launcher at him-

Just in time for Red 1 to run over and slam his bat into the side of Soldier’s head, knocking him off-balance enough that the rocket he shoots goes over Scout’s head, hitting the wall some feet behind him. Long enough for both to shoot the Soldier with their shotguns, taking him out before he can do any more damage. Red 1 offers a hand to Red 2, helping him up, giving him a little fist bump and making to run off when the Blu Scout comes skidding to a stop on the point, before landing his gaze on the two Red Scouts.

He gulps.

The Red Scouts exchange a grin, reload their shotguns, and circle the other, shooting at Blu who tries to dodge their fire but can’t do more than run around on the point, shotgun shells hitting him in the arm, then the leg. He’s incapacitated, his own shotgun lying on the floor and he can’t shoot without hurting himself further, and Red 1 is behind him, at a much better distance than earlier to eye the way the booty shorts hug Blu’s ass. Red 2 is clearly as distracted, snickering as Blu tries to pick up his shotgun again only to drop it- he can’t support the weight- and nudging Blu’s injured arm with his bat, prompting a gritted cry of pain.

Unfortunately, five minutes left is announced over the loudspeakers, and quite literally half the Blu team come barreling around the corner, including a Medic that lands his healing beam on the Blu Scout. In a flash, he’s grabbed his shotgun and he’s standing up while the Red Scouts are being sprayed through a Heavy’s bullets, no shelter to dive for. It doesn’t quite kill them both, but as they’re cursing and spitting blood into the dirt, they watch the Blu Scout grin and shoot Red 1, then Red 2 dead with his shotgun.

The Red Scouts respawn at about the same time. Exchange looks. Implicitly agree on a plan of revenge. Luckily the rest of their team was at the point and doing a good job of defending it, taking out the Heavy and the Medic within 30 seconds, but obviously they can’t win without their Scouts. They run back to the point, both keeping an eye out for the enemy Scout while shooting wildly at the other team and swinging their bats around.

When the Blus are mostly dead and things have calmed down, Red 2 gestures to Red 1 and points down at the ground, where a very crispy Blu Scout’s body is laying.

“Rough way to go,” Red 1 whistles.

“What, you feel bad for him?”

“What? No! Just sucks to have our Pyro come after you,” Red 1 grumbles, but he can’t deny that literally even his dead, crispy body is still wearing those shorts really well.

“He’ll respawn,” Red 2 shrugs, and they run off in separate directions, both trying to protect the point for the last 3 minutes.

Blu’s team inevitably respawns, and they’d have to have a miracle to win the game at this point, but they’re trying their damnedest to push to the last point. It’s moot, though, as the Scouts took out the easy targets and their teammates with more firepower (Soldier, Demo, Heavy, etc) took out the other team’s heavy firepower, and the Blus couldn’t band together long enough to make a final push, always respawning at different times. The Red Scouts didn’t run into the other Blu Scout again, but kept spotting him getting mowed down by their other teammates.

The moment of truth comes at 30 seconds left, with 3 point caps still to go for Blu and no progress being made, especially now Red’s engie had set up a sentry nest next to the point, and their Pyro was spy-checking like mad around the nest. They both racked up kills quickly, and only about half the Blus were even still alive as the timer ran out without overtime, meaning the Reds quickly scattered from the control point they’d been so ardently defending to find the now defenseless Blus.

Of course, the Red Scouts expected this. They’re freakin’ amazing. Of course they were gonna win. And they had been keeping an eye on the Blu Scout, who had respawned about 20 seconds before the end of the battle, only to arrive at the point maybe 10 seconds later, realize they were definitely going to lose, and dash off to a secluded part of the map, which the Red Scouts knew well. Well enough to follow him to the other part of the map, Red 1 charting the way while Red 2 was making sure no one else was following them, Reds or Blus.

Red 1’s beginning to think he was wrong about where Blu had gone, or maybe someone else had gotten to him first, when they peek around a corner, and there’s the Blu Scout, sitting on a plank bench and leaning against the wall behind it, tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it- the only thing that had survived the weapon takeaway of losing a round. He’s also rucked up his shirt to uncover his abdomen, probably hot and feeling safe in the knowledge that no one would find his little hideaway.

“Well, look what we have here,” Red 1 says, hefting his bat over his shoulder and grinning.

Blu looks up and spots the two Red Scouts, visibly pales before pasting on a cocky grin, standing up to face the other two. “Took ya chuckleheads long enough to find me. Last I saw was your stupid faces when I was shootin’ ya dead.”

“Oh look, idiot without a weapon is tauntin’ those with,” Red 2 sneers, shotgun resting on his shoulder.

“Hard not to when I saw ya get takin’ out by half my team, and thinkin’ about how good it felt to shoot your brains out,” Blu cracks his neck, still teasing but eyeing the weapons the Reds have, casually moving his legs into a fighting stance. Just in case.

“Oh isn’t dat cute, he thinks he can fight us,” Red 1 tilts his head and starts moving, imitating the circle the two had done around Blu earlier before they had been killed. Red 2 picks up on it and does the same, getting closer to Blu this time.

“I _know_ I can fight you two dumb-dumbs off anytime,” Blu snaps, but he shifts nervously, realizing he’s kinda trapped between the two, and he can’t exactly run away. For one, they would catch him, they’re just as fast as him. And he’d rather be trapped with these two bozos than run into a heavy-hitting member of their team.

The two Reds laugh, and it stings Blu’s pride, making him scowl as he brings his fists up in a fighting stance, ready to punch either of them despite the fact that he knows he’s very outmatched.

“Betchya they’re expectin’ ya back at base sometime soon. Too bad that’s not gonna happen,” Red 1 says, a lot softer, and Blu turns to face him with a sneer.

“What, you gonna draw it out like some kinda assholes? Why dontchya just kill me and get it over with, huh?” Blu says, now uncertain but not letting it show in his voice.

“After humiliatin’ us? Robbin’ us of an awesome kill?” Red 2 tuts, coming to a stop opposite Red 1 on the other side of Blu, a few feet away and eyes locked on Blu’s legs.

“Runnin’ from us so many other times after that so we couldn’t even get a revenge kill?” Red 1 chimes in, also coming to a stop and leaning against his bat, end on the ground.

Blu whirls back around to face Red 2, realizing too little too late he’s surrounded by the two Reds, and the second had been dragging his eyes up Blu’s legs right as he turned around.

There’s a beat.

Blu dodges to the side, intent on escaping through the gap they’ve left, but Red 1 moves just that much sooner and quicker, locking his arms around Blu’s neck to hold him in place.

As he struggles, fingers scrabbling at the arms holding him, Red 2 moves into his line of sight, smirking. “And killin’ you while you’re defenseless seems just unfair. To us, I mean. What kinda revenge is dat?”

“Not good enough,” Red 1 hisses in his ear, and Blu’s kicking with his legs now, hoping to dislodge the enemy by getting him in the balls or something but he can’t quite concentrate, as the more he struggles the more Red’s arms block his airflow.

“Fuck- you-“ Blu wheezes out, face turning red as he weakens, already tired from the battle and not having the energy to fight off the two Reds.

“Y’know what, dat’s not a bad idea,” Red 2 shrugs, eyes drifting to how cute Blu’s lower half looks in those booty shorts.

Blu stops struggling for a moment, dumbfounded, while Red 1 responds with a laugh and hauls him back to the bench he had been resting on not minutes before, unbothered, just to push him face-down onto it, hands now wrenching Blu’s arms behind his back and holding them in place.

Blu comes to his senses and starts struggling again, sweat starting to drip down his temples, but he can’t get any leverage to kick at the enemy Scout, or he’d probably collapse. Since his head is twisted to the side, he can see Red 2 come over, swing his legs over the bench and settle in front of Blu, crotch inches from his face.

“Somethin’ wrong? ‘S a little embarrassin’, huh? Like thinkin’ you’ve got a confirmed kill and bein’ taken out by the same chump you had at gunpoint ‘cause the rest of his team decided to show up?” Red 2 growls, content for now to tease the other.

Blu manages to get his voice back, having finally regained his breath from being mildly choked, to snap back, “’S not my fault ya didn’t kill me straight away! That’s how the game goes, man- you snooze, you lose!”

“Dat’s funny you say dat, considerin’ we won,” Red 1 snickers, hands tightening around Blu’s arms while he kicks his legs apart, settling close enough Blu can just feel the other up against him.

Blu knows it’s wrong to antagonize them. And he knows they’re the enemy. And he also definitely doesn’t want to acknowledge that their proximity is getting him horny. Or hard. Or that their anger is making him horny or hard. He talks back anyway. “Da battle, maybe, but you shoulda seen the looks on your stupid faces when our team came around the corner and shot you two full a bullet holes-“

“Y’know, I really wanna stuff his mouth full so he can’t talk shit anymore,” Red 2 interrupts, face sour as he pulls the other’s hat off, as well as his own, plus his shirt.

Blu is suddenly very aware of his proximity to the other two, and gulps, arms twitching in the other’s grip but no longer fighting back.

“Funny enough, I think dat’s exactly what he wants,” Red 1 coos, now blatantly- slowly- grinding up against Blu’s ass, and he can feel the slight bulge in the other’s pants very clearly through his thin shorts.

“Maybe dat’s way he wore those shorts, huh? Wanted some attention,” Red 2 snickers, fingers carding through Blu’s hair roughly to tug him up, eye to eye with the enemy.

“It’s hot,” Blu snaps, but he knows no defense will convince the enemy Scouts that he didn’t wear these shorts to get attention.

“Oh please, we can see how hard you are in those,” Red 2 snorts, and Blu flushes as he realizes, yes, he’s well on his way to hard with all the attention he’s getting.

“I’m gonna let your arms go to take dat shirt off,” Red 1’s voice comes from behind Blu, soft but wanting. “You’d better not run off, ‘cause first off, that’d be super embarrassin’ for you if anyone found you. Second off, we’d catch you. Cool?”

Blu grumbles, but Red 1 releases his arms to tug up his kinda sweaty shirt, revealing skin to the hot air. His shirt is tossed aside, but before Blu can grumble about it, one arm is being wrenched back behind his back, used as leverage to tug him against Red 1’s now better defined pants bulge. He uses his other arm to steady himself on the bench, unable to do much else as Red 2 leans down a bit to lock lips, almost immediately pushing his tongue inside Blu’s mouth and doing some invasive exploring.

Blu pants into the other’s mouth, face and chest coloring as he gets into whatever “”revenge”” sex they’ve decided is appropriate for killing them earlier. All thoughts of battle and red vs. blu leave his mind, only able to focus on Red 1’s fingers digging into his wrist, other hand on his hip, hard cock nestled against his ass- Red 2’s fingers tangled in his hair, using the leverage to manipulate Blu’s head into the right position to try and shove his tongue down the other’s throat.

Then Red 1 reaches around to grasp Blu’s cock through his shorts, and Blu lets out a surprised moan, hips bucking into the touch and arm he’s balancing on wobbling. Red 2 laughs into Blu’s mouth, then moves back, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Let’s get this show on the road, huh? He seems plenty ready,” Red 2 grins, wiping away the strand and undoing his pants enough to whip his cock out.

Blu stalls for a second, eyes trained on Red 2’s cock and thinking about how it’s going to feel to suck it, that he barely notices them switching, Red 2’s hand holding Blu’s arm behind his back while Red 1 drops his own pants, then tugs Blu’s shorts down to his thighs, cock flopping out while Red 1’s hands grasp at his ass cheeks, pulling them wide apart.

Blu moans as Red 1 pokes and prods at his hole, tugging at the rim to spread him open and sending pleasurable sparks up his spine.

“Lucky I always come prepared,” Red 1 snickers, pulling a little bottle of lube out of his dropped pants and popping it open so Blu can hear it, but before he starts opening the other, he spits down onto his hole, just to watch Blu clench around nothing as the spit drips down, and to hear him whine.

“C’mon man, dat’s gross,” Blu whines, but he couldn’t deny that it made his cock twitch and drip down onto the bench.

Red 1 just laughs, while Red 2 laughs along, hand clenched tight around Blu’s wrist and the other slowly stroking his cock. Then Red 1 squirts some of the lube onto his hands, rubbing his fingers together a little before going back to prodding at Blu’s hole, teasing at the rim before slowly sliding a finger in.

“Ahhh, _shit_ ,” Blu moans, not in a particularly pleased way because it hasn’t gotten good (yet), but in that oh this is new and weird but not bad way.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you nice n’ stretched out so you can take my cock easy,” Red 1 grins, slowly easing in another finger and getting a thrusting rhythm going, not quite stretching him yet but working up to it.

It’s weird, Blu’s decided. He thinks he’s getting into the thrusting at least, and knowing something much bigger is going in soon makes him moan, when suddenly Red 1 hits some spot inside of him that makes him yell, hips bucking forward and cock dripping more onto the bench.

“Looks like ya found it. And we’re gonna need to stuff his mouth with somethin’ to keep others from findin’ us, huh?” Red 2 comments, making very deliberate eye contact with Blu while he squeezes his cock. This just makes Blu moan, head leaning back while Red 1 goes out of his way to keep hitting that spot, keeping him on a pleasure high while he sneaks a third finger in, and Red 2 can’t help but lean down and kiss Blu again, tongue sliding against the other’s in between whines.

Red 1 could really keep fingerfucking Blu forever- if he didn’t have his own needs to take care of. He slides his fingers out, prompting a whiny moan from Blu into Red 2’s mouth, and slicks up his cock with the rest of the lube. He nudges forward, cockhead pushing against Blu’s entrance, before moving with more force and popping inside, making Blu gasp and Red 2 finally release his mouth so he can breathe. Red 1 slowly slides inside, until he’s all the way in and Blu is starting to buck back against Red 1, nonverbally asking him to move.

Red 1 gets a rhythm going, sliding back out and in, aiming for the other’s prostate each time and managing to hit it most of the time, prompting some very loud noises and curses from Blu.

“Oh, _fuck_ , dat- right there, yes, dat’s it, aw shit-“ Blu’s whining until he feels the head of Red 2’s cock nudging at his lips, and he opens, letting the enemy slide right into his mouth. He can barely focus with the feeling of Red 1’s cock thrusting in and out of him at a fast pace now, but he manages to tighten his mouth around Red 2’s cock, suctioning his lips and drawing his tongue over the part in his mouth.

“He’s a fuckin’ natural,” Red 2 moans, hips slowly fucking Blu’s face while he tightens his grip on the other’s wrist, making him wobble to maintain balance.

“Why weren’t we doin’ this way before, _shit_ ,” Red 1 bites out a curse, one hand tight on Blu’s hip and tangling the other in his hair, using both as leverage to fuck into him harder.

Blu is overwhelmed, feeling Red 1’s cock hit his prostate clouding his mind and the feeling of Red 2’s cock fucking his mouth making it even worse, and they haven’t even really started except they kinda did tease him for a while but he’s getting close, and he tries to moan out as much, but his mouth is full.

“If he keeps wearing those cute fuckin’ shorts, I don’t think I’ll be able to _resist_ doin’ this again,” Red 2 snickers in between moans, fucking Blu’s mouth faster now as he gets closer, eyes locked on his cock slipping in and out of Blu’s mouth and how hot he looks filled from both ends.

Red 1 moans out his agreement, pounding into Blu’s hole and tilting his head back, sweat running down his back under his shirt in the heat. Not that the sun beating down on his back would’ve been able to stop him at this point, intent as he is on filling the enemy Scout up, as he’s sure his teammate is as well.

And they’ll get their wish soon, as Blu’s moans around Red 2’s cock get higher and higher, making Red 2 get closer faster, cock leaking all over the bench now. Concerns about cleaning that up, cleaning himself up, getting back to his base fly out of his mind as the thrusts bring him closer to a peak he’s been reaching for for a while- and then Red 2 is pulling his cock out of Blu’s mouth, hand stroking both Blu’s saliva and his own precum up and down the length, while at the same time, Red 1 is reaching around to tug at Blu’s cock in time with his thrusts, using his precum to slick it.

Mouth now free, Blu starts moaning louder, gasping out curses before he can’t hold back any longer and wails, body tightening around Red 1’s cock as he spurts cum all over the bench. He’s only just recovering when Red 2 slides his cock back inside Blu’s mouth, taking advantage of his relaxedness to fuck his mouth properly, while Red 1 continues to slam against Blu’s now sensitive prostate. He can only whine against the onslaught, lacking the energy to even beg them to stop, he’s too sensitive, etc., and soon Red 2 is gasping out, “ _Fuck_ ,” and shooting down Blu’s throat while Red 1 goes rigid behind him, cumming inside his hole and thrusting throughout his orgasm.

After that, the Red Scouts let go of him and Blu collapses against the bench, body bruised and abused. The Reds recover fast- given they weren’t on the receiving end of this fun- and pull whatever clothes they had stripped off back on, having to go back to base.

“Hey pal, you good? Whatddya need from us?” Red 1 asks, poking Blu in the back.

“Another poundin’,” Red 2 snickers to himself, but shuts up at a look from Red 1.

“I can’t go back to base like this,” Blu manages to get out, throat sore from getting fucked and making him sound like he’s sick. He can feel cum leaking out of his ass, not to mention his team would probably be able to tell what he’s been up to, most likely Medic or Spy. They’re annoyingly observant like that. “Kill me?”

“We’re not gonna kill you, man. Truce time,” Red 2 replies, holding up the scout’s honor sign.

“Well, you gotta. So I can be fresh and not recently fucked,” Blu groans, finally pulling his shorts back up- for a brief semblance of decency- and facing the other two. “I’ll just respawn. Seriously, it’s cool.”

The Red Scouts exchange a look. Red 1 mumbles, “Well, he’s askin’,” while Red 2 grabs his shotgun from the ground. “Can’t promise this won’t hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Blu grumbles, and the last thing he sees before he respawns is Red 2 leveling his shotgun at his head. It didn’t hurt that much at least, he reflects as he jogs back to the Blu base while the Reds jog back to theirs, but if they’re going to do that again, he’d like a better system that doesn’t involve them killing him to clean him up. Possibly involving Blu actually winning a battle, so the Reds can be the ones humiliated in the humiliation round. Hmmm…

**Author's Note:**

> someone commented on another work asking if i was doing oneshots of everyone with scout which like, i wasnt intending, but i had already started writing this (labeled scoutx3) so it made me laugh bc here's a oneshot with triple the scout and 0 everyone else.  
> also not writing a classic pairing feels real weird. i think by december ill be writing like scout x robot!sniper x tentaspy x ghost!medic and things r gonna get real weird


End file.
